


PICKING PUSHING PACKING

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: This story is Tsukishima and Ennoshita short story.Finally I finished translation from Japanese. But probably I made a lot wrong sentence and word. Sorry I'm not native English. Please tell me if you find any mistakes.Thank you for your help and read.





	PICKING PUSHING PACKING

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PICKING PUSHING PACKING](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297183) by ニオウイチゴ. 



It's too much hassle to clearing it up after volleyball practice. Because I'm tired and hungry. So I want to go back home early.  
  
The basket became full immideitely I pick up a ball while thinking about something.  
  
I carry a full basket in the gymnasium warehouse. And next hold a empty basket.  
  
I try to go pick up a ball. but I can't go. Because I heard scream and looked back but I saw nobody there.  
  
I'm interested and I walk towards a voice.  
  
I walk a few step. Then again come the voice. I then found him in the bottom of a basket.  
  
I almost loughed but I didn't. I said "What are you doing here?" He said coldly "It's your fault."  
  
I don't know when I did it. but maybe I did it while thinking about something.  
  
I held out a hand at last to help him after being said to him. but I can't pull up him. Because The height of the basket was bad.  
I put my foot on the basket and pull up him again. Then I thought that I got pulled up this time. But, on the contrary, I have fallen on a basket, too.  
  
When I fell, maybe I dropped my glasses. so I can't clearly see and can't understand anything.  
  
"Ennoshita-san?"  
"What?"  
"Um, I can't find my glasses. Have you seen it?"  
"Glasses? Ah, I found it. Good. It's not broken. Wait a sec."  
  
He said and put on glasses to me. Then I noticed that our distance was very close.  
Our face is too close, and breath touched and became embarrassed.  
  
He probably has the same feeling as me. Because He never doesn't watch me. I can watch just his neck.  
  
I wanted to kiss his neck suddenly when I watched his neck. So I hit my head somewhere definitely. If it is not so I'm never lusting after his neck.  
  
So I wanted to escape early from here before doing something to him. But, He censured me for what I moved very slightly.  
  
"Do not move. Tsukishima."  
"What? But,"  
"AND, Do not talk and do not breathe"  
""No way!"  
"Shut up. Move a hand."  
"I CAN'T! I fall on you If I move my hand!"  
"RIGHT NOW"  
"Wait! Please stop it! Uwa!!"  
  
He disregarded my advice and moved my arm by force. So I words have come true. I lose balance and fell.  
  
Of coruse I did. I kissed his neck. But It's not my fault. isn't it?  
I want to more kiss him. but I do not do it. I am not a wild animal.  
  
He blushed like a peony when I raised face.  
Um Seems like I might have been a wild animal.  
  
"Look at you."  
"What?"  
"You are sexy. Ennoshita-san. I want to kiss you now."  
"Wha...!? No!"  
"No?"  
"ABUSOLUTELY NO! WAIT! STOP IT!"  
"Please"  
"WAKE UP! TSUKISHIMA!"  
  
He screamed and kicked over me, and a basket and we fell down on the floor.  
I couldn't stand up at once. Meanwhile, he left the place.  
I who stayed in the place did not move and cooled a fece for a while.  
But I never changed my mind.  
  
"What that? So cute?"  
  
I got crazy. Because I wanted him packed in a basket as it is.  
  
  



End file.
